When Everything Crumbles
by Raven6224
Summary: What exactly are you supposed to say when you find out your parents are getting divorced? Not only that, but your teammate and childhood best friend's parents are too? Only to find out that they're in love with the other's wife. Now Boruto and Sarada are struggling to understand while given the chance to escape being caught in the middle of their new relationships by Orochimaru
1. Part I

~ Authors Note ~

Part I

 ** _Hello everyone out there, I've finally gotten around to writing outside of my standard norm with this. Be warned that I've never written fanfiction for Naruto before so it's kinda new for me and I'll try to keep everyone in character. Actually, I just got this idea by reading a fanfiction and decided that this would be an interesting twist. I'm not much of a Narusaku fan or a Sasuhina fan. However, I loved the idea of this and decided to bring it to life. This is gonna be a two-shot I'm thinking and if I need a third I will. Anyways, I hope you like this, make sure to favorite this and comment down below. Also tell me if everyone's acting the way they should._**

* * *

What do you do when it feels like your world is on fire and the remains are nothing but burning meteorites hurdling straight for you at a hundred miles a minute? How the hell am I supposed to know!? It's what's happening to me right now and all I want to do is crawl under my bed sheets and cry like a baby, not that I ever would admit that to anyone. I've got a reputation to keep after all.

Still, I can't help but wonder it. How did everything turn out like this? One minute everything's fine, Sarada and I are sparring down at the training fields and the next we're sitting down at my kitchen table in the middle of a discussion that's basically the end of everything we've known out whole lives. Glancing at Sarada from the corner of my eyes, I notice how pale... okay, how much _paler_ she's gotten.

I don't even know how it's possibly to get paler than that, she's practically the color of freshly fallen snow. Then again, I doubt that I'm looking much better. Hell, I'm digging a kunai into the kitchen table to keep my cool. Everyone's eyes are on us, gauging our reactions I guess. Whatever, I keep my head lower with only an up close view of the wood and slight movement in my peripheral vision.

Sarada and I don't dare to make a sound, we both understand what our parents have just said. The shifting of my little sister Himawari in her chair beside me is all I need to know that she doesn't. They're gonna have to clarify and I really don't want the absolute conclusion. With this vague non-specific's I can still pretend, at least for a little while longer, but when they say it... When she asks—

"Mommy? Daddy?" she asks, her sweet voice carrying through the room like a sweet melody. Even without lifting my head, I know she's glanced from Mom to Dad and back over a few times. "W-what are you saying?"

The blood in my veins turns to ice. I can't hear a things over the pounding in my ears and the roar of blood in my veins. _Run_. Yes, that's all I want in the moment, not to be noticed, not to get Dad's attention, just to run and hide like a child. Anything to get away from this suffocating room, I fee like I'm on fire, Like the walls are closing in on me and the air's so hot and heavy that I can't breathe.

"Um... Y-you see honey, things aren't always..." Mom's voice halted. I bit back a smirk of scorn. Hating the sense of irony welling, she has no idea what the hell to say to us. They make the three of us gather in the room to tell us that they're getting divorced. That things were weren't working out between them and that they liked each other. Mom and Uncle Sasuke and Dad and Aunt Sakura.

One big happy fucking family.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I continue defacing the table while the four 'grownups' attempt to find a light way of breaking the news to Himawari that Mommy and Daddy no longer love each other.

"You see Himawari," Sakura pipes in, trying to sort this out. "Things don't always work out and that doesn't mean that they don't care for each other, it just means that they would be better apart. Do you understand?"

Still not looking up, I know Himawari is scratching behind her head in innocent confusion with her teeth sunk in her lips. "I think so."

"That's good," I can hear the smile and relief in Mom's voice.

A cold chill rushes over me as a shiver runs down my spine. That can only mean one thing, Sasuke has his eyes fixed on us. Sarada is a rigid as a plank beside me, not even breathing deep so as not to draw unwanted attention.

"We've heard from Himawari. How about you two? You both haven't uttered a word since we told you," his voice was flat, cold, and emotionless. I wanted to knock all of his teeth out right now, but I restrained myself. Silence was the only response until finally Sarada spoke.

"I-I uh... I think it's great. You all deserve to be happy, even if it's not with each other," her voice was shaky, like she was unsure of herself. Like she didn't even have the right to speak. As for me, I was angry, I was confused, I was afraid. What happens next for us: Sarada, Himawari, and I? While Mom and Sasuke hook it up and have children of their own while Dad and Sakura do the same?

Where do we fit in all of this? What are we in this whole mess? Mistakes? Blessings? Urgh! It's all so confusing, it's making my head hurt and I can feel a hard lump welling in my throat. My eyes are burning. Damn it all, I'm just about to cry. No way, I will not cry. Not here and certainly not with the four of them watching me fall apart. I have to stay strong, for Sarada and especially for Himawari.

"—uto? Boruto!? BOLT!" a voice shouted my name. Barely stopping myself from jumping, I glance up to see Sakura looking at me with annoyance flickering across her face. Guess I was spaced out longer than I thought. Not that I give a damn that she's irritated, after all, she's part of the reason for all of this and will be blamed like the other in my eyes.

"What...?" my voice is deep and gravely from my emotions. I keep those in check.

"Son," I almost flinch when Dad says that, looking at me with those blue eyes that I inherited from him. The ones that seem to look into your very soul and make you want to speak your hearts content. "What are you thinking?"

 _What am I thinking?_ I give a humorless laugh. "Trust me," I say coldly. "You don't want to know what I'm thinking."

"Of course we do," Dad replies, eyes still purging my soul. "It's not good to dwell of these kind of things. Plus, I'm sure you feel a heck of a lot better after you get it off your chest."

My lip involuntarily curls, my annoyance flaring to an all time high."All I'm thinking about is how much you all must hate having to deal with the worthless products of your failed relationships. How much easier things would be if none of us even existed to screw everything up."

Just like that, everyone froze like I'd just told them that there was about to be a Fifth Shinobi War. Time seemed to freeze and before anyone could react, I shot up from my chair and darting from the Hokage's house. After all, what did it matter anyways? Everything I've known my entire like is falling apart around me. What about the three of us? That's all that replays in my head.

I ran and ran and ran without any direction in mind. When I finally stopped for a breath, I found myself at the Ninja Academy. The last place anyone would expect to find me. Tearing my eyes away from the building, I noticed the lone swing dangling from the branch of a tree. Trudging over to it, I sat down, resting my head against the worn and fraying rope.

When the sound of footsteps stop inches from me, I don't bother to acknowledge whoever it is.

"Boruto," I hear my name. It's Sarada, guess she ran out right after me, huh?

Taking a deep breathing, I sigh. "What are you thinking."

Sadara shakes her head, running a hand through her sleek black bangs. "I-I don't know Bolt," she sits down on the dirt beside the swing. "Probably the same thing you were, I just didn't have the guts to say it. How much is everything going to change when your Dad and my mom and my dad and your mom..."

Shaking my head, defeated. "A lot. We're going to be in the way, when they marry each other, they'll eventually want kids of their own, kids they created together. Not their spouses former kid or kids in Himawari and my case. We're the odd one's out. The one's in the middle. Damn it!" I'm grinding my teeth now.

"Everyone was speechless," Sarada laughs. "None of them had a clue what to do or say to that."

"Isn't that what I'm known for? Leaving people speechless?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. Even though we both know that nothing's going to help out situation. This is a loosing battle and both she and I know it, it's all denial now.

A creepy laugh has me and Sarada on our feet in less that a second, armed with kunai's in each hand. Back behind the swing where I was just sitting is a pale man with strange purple markings on his face, ghostly pale skin, and long dark hair the falls past his waist. He looks like a human snake thing, wait a minute... No, no, no! This, it can't be is it? Mitsuki's dad? Mom? Birther? Whatever, never mind.

"Orochimaru," Sarada growls, clutching the weapons handle tighter. "What are you doing here?"

He regards her with amusement. "Ah, Sarada Uchiha. Daughter of medical ninja Sakura Haruno and the sole survivor Sasuke Uchiha," his gaze shifts to me, a feral grin on his lips. "And Boruto Uzumaki. Son of Hyuga Heiress Hinata Hyuga and the 7th Hokage and the nine-tails Jinchūriki Naruto Uzumaki. Hmm, what a pair to come across in these... _hard times_."

He smiles knowingly as my glare deepens. This is the last thing I need to deal with, I'm already pissed off and this stupid snake freak isn't making it better. All that he's done is make me want his head as an item to hang over a fireplace.

"Shut the hell up already you annoying snake freak!" I shout, glaring with all my anger, and what does he do? That little shit laughs like it's the funniest thing he's ever seen.

"That's it, I'm taking you down! You picked the wrong day to step to me," I'm just about lunge when Sarada catches the sleeve of my jacket. She glances at me and as we make eye contact, I know what she's thinking exactly.

 _Orochimaru's baiting you Bolt. He's one of the legendary Sannin like Jiraiya who was a toad sage and the guy who trained your dad and Lady Tsunade who was the 5th Hokage and a slug summoner._

Narrowing my eyes. _We can't just sit here and do nothing like sitting ducks Sarada. The guy's evil and who know what reason he may want us for._

 _I know that Bolt, but we can't just run at him blindly. This has to be a calculated attack and I think I already know a way to take him down. It'll just take a minute to get things going. While he's here, maybe we can find out what he wants._

Reluctantly, I follow along with Sarada. Relaxing my stance and lowering my weapon, I'm just as curious as she is. I mean why would a sannin be in Konoha looking for Sarada and me? It brought up a lot of questions.

The knowing smile on Orochimaru's face never wavers.

"You have a minute at most to tell us why you're here before Bolt and I start attacking so you'd better make it good," Sarada threatens him, sharingan activated. Orochimaru sighs, holding his hands up in a non-threatening way.

"A little snake told me about the trouble in paradise for you two and seeing as I was close with your father Sarada, I merely came to see how you were dealing. I also feel sorry for you young-lings as your parents will start new families that won't be yours anymore."

Gritting my teeth, I try to keep from telling that freak to shut the hell up, dattebasa!

He glances at the ground before looking to me. "My, how angry you are Boruto. You're a lot like Sasuke when he was your age, always filled with such volatile rage and anger. Anger so powerful that it consumed his soul. It's a tragedy for you children, to be forgotten when the new offspring come and you are left in the cross-hairs of their torn bonds. Unless... No," he shakes his head. "Never mind."

"Tell us," I speak, narrowing my eyes. Curious now for what he would have said.

"Well," he looks nervous. "You two could always come and join me. I spent much time helping your father Sarada. And Boruto, while your father and I haven't always seen eye-to-eye on... _certain_ matters, I won't hold any of my past issues with your father against you. You and Sarada will be like having another son and a daughter for the first time. Imagine you two, Mitsuki, and myself. One big happy family. I would never replace any of you, you'd be treated as if you were my own and together we can make a better world."

Sarada laughs. "You can't honestly expect us to believe a single word that just came out of your mouth. Dad told me all about you, you're the bad guy. Not exactly known for being a family man."

Orochimaru gives her a pointed look. "Evil is such a harsh word. So I have a different view of what the world could be than the Hokage and all the kages. That makes me an idealist wouldn't you agree. As for being a family man, you're right. I don't have a close relationship with Mitsuki, but that doesn't mean I don't care. He's all I think about and the same could be so for you and Boruto. You parents will forget you when they spawn their own children together, they grow to resent your existence for you will always be a reminder of the intimate relationship their new mates had with their former's."

Sarada's eyes widen ever so slightly, I notice the way her body gets rigid. She actually considering this. To become traitors of Konoha and join the madman Orochimaru like her father had done. The thing that scared me most is that I'm not all that opposed to it either. The backlash of the village when it comes out that the 7th Hokage is leaving his wife for his best friends and then still having two products of the first coupling.

I wanted to get the hell away from it all and I think Orochimaru could read that in my features because he smiles.

"Do not worry children, I'll give you a day to consider it and we can meet here at the same time for your decision," just as he turns to leave, I stop him by asking a question that's burning through me.

"What are your conditions if we agree? What would we have to do if we were to go along with you and leave this village?" I ask, needing an answer. In the deepest part of my soul hoping not to find a reason to refuse the offer.

Glancing over his shoulder he replies. "Not much, maybe some basic swiping of items that I need from places that won't really miss them. That's all, then we'll live in harmony like a family should."

With that he disappears into the trees and I turn to Sarada immediately after who stares at me with one question of her face. _Should we or should we not?_ And unfortunately, I don't have the answer.


	2. Part II

~ Authors Note ~

Part II

 ** _Here we go with the second part of this, I'm thinking that there will be more than just two parts because of the ideas that I have, however, this will not be a long series. Anyways, be sure to favorite this and comment below._**

* * *

By the time I returned to the mansion, it way after bedtime for Himawari and me. The sky was dark with smokey gray clouds, the air has a chill to it that sends shivers up my spine, and the full moon overhead is only adding to the eerie feelings. The streets of Konaha are nearly empty with only a few stragglers out and about, the sketchy kind of people that Mom always tells my sister and me to stay away from.

Luckily Dad's not home, wait... has he even been coming home? I can't recall anytime lately that he's actually been here, now that I know about his love for Sarada's mother, it make sense why. Maybe that's why he's never coming home before, Mom always told us it was because he was busy being Hokage, but what if it was really because he was sneaking around behind Mom's back with Sakura-sama?

My blood begins to boil. So help me, if that's the truth, I-I-I'll— I don't even know what the hell I'll do. Doesn't matter to me if he's the hokage or not, the jinchuriki of Kurama, and one of the most powerful shinobi to ever live. If he did that, I'll kick his ass across this village. And that's a promise.

One good thing about him not being home is that it's easier to sneak up into the window of my bedroom without alerting anyone of my entrance. Being the troublemaker has its perks, learning how to move silently in the dead of night happens to be one of them. The sight that greets me is not what I'm expecting. Sitting on my bed with her knees pulled up to her chest is Himawari.

Her eyes are puffy and red from crying and she looks like she hasn't gotten any sleep. And I left her all alone to deal with the reality... Damn, what a shitty big brother I am. Moving next to her, I take a seat on my bed as she buries her face in my chest.

"Hey..." I try, making my voice as calm and soothing as possible. "What's the matter Hima-chan?"

"M-mommy and Daddy are, they're not gonna be together anymore... We're not a family anymore. Bolt," she looks up at me, blue eyes like Dad's that are tearing me to shreds as they plead with me to give her something that I can't. "Tell me it not true, that it's a joke."

I wish it was...

"N-no, I can't say that, you know I can't say that. Lying isn't going to make this better and I can't tell you something that we both know isn't true Hima..." I hear the shakiness in my voice, hating every moment of weakness. I have to be strong for Himawari. She needs someone to cry to, a pillar of strength and to her, that person is me.

"Nothing's going to be the same again, is it Bolt?" she sounds so broken, so defeated. Himawari sounds just like me, negative at the world and seeing something that her sweet innocence should be spared. I never wanted her to be like me, I wanted her to stay pure.

"No... no it isn't."

A minute later her breathing evens out, she's fallen asleep on me. smiling to myself, I carefully pick her up and carrying her to her bedroom. Tucking her snugly beneath the lavender blanket and making sure her stuffed fox in in the bed with her.

* * *

Slipping out of the house in the morning, I let Himawari sleep and don't even let Mom know I was ever home. How can she be in love with Sasuke? I remember being told all my life by everyone that she only ever had eyes for my father. Kiba-san and Shino-sensei who were on the same team as her were always telling me how she'd faint and blush and stutter whenever Dad was around. It just doesn't make sense to me.

Just as I round the corner at the training grounds, I see Sarada sitting down in the middle. A distant look on her face as she watches the clouds overhead, she's probably miles away from here.

"Daydreaming much?" I ask, biting back a laugh when Sarada almost jumps ten feet in the air.

"Bolt..." she glares at me, clenching her fist.

"Sorry Sarada, I didn't mean to startle you, I just saw you thinking about something and I wanted to check on you."

When her glare fades, I notice the dark purple bags under her eyes. The way her mouth is set in a permanent frown, how she seems to be dragging herself around by force. She didn't get any sleep either. I tried to get some sleep, but every time I closed my eyes, I'd remember the discussion we had and then the face off with Orochimaru.

"I know, it's just..." she shakes her head. "Complicated. And then I've been thinking on what _he_ said last night. Do you think we should, I mean, are we acting a little rash about this?"

Shooting her a look, I sigh. "You're asking the wrong person."

"But what if—" she didn't get to finish because the sound of someone shouting our names caught our attention. Turning, I see Konohamaru-sensei running towards us with Mitsuki in tow who opted to walk instead.

"What is it Sensei?" Sarada asks, moving so she's standing beside me. One hand resting on her hip while the other hangs loosely at her side.

A smile is the response we got. "The Hokage has a mission for us."

Immediately my whole body goes rigid and all my nerves are on fire, like I've been hit by a lightning bolt. Ironic. Seems Sarada had the same reaction as the color in her face has been flushed out.

Konohamaru-Sensei glance back and forth between us, feeling the tension I guess. "What's the matter? I figured you'd be excited."

"N-nothing, we just hadn't expected any assignments. That's all, right Bolt?" she nudges me with her elbow.

I nodded.

Everything after is a bit of a blur, Sarada and me following behind out team leader and Mitsuki. I remember passing the shops and seeing all the people, but it was like random images to recall and not a full scene. Inside the office is where I feel like I'm suffocating. Da— I mean, Lord Seventh sits at his desk with mountains of paperwork piled high to the ceiling almost.

He says something when he sees us, I can hear anything over my pounding heart. By trying to read his lips, I think I know what it was.

 _Ah Konohamaru, how have you been?_

Friendly reunions as always before jumping into a more serious matter. I can feel the hokage's eyes on me, but I keep my eyes directed at the mountain of hokage's faces behind him instead. He's probably still thinking about what I said yesterday. Maybe I should have kept that one thought to myself, oh well, too late now.

I'm not a fool who doesn't notice the way his gaze lingers after every sentence is said, the way he seems to be pleading me to talk to him. Keeping my expression calm and collected, I act like an other shinobi and not like the hokage's son. After Lord Seventh's finished telling us about this simple point a to point b transport mission we are dismissed and just as I'm about to leave, he calls for me.

"Bolt..." he pauses. "Can I get a word?"

Biting back a sigh, I close the door again and turn to face the orange hokage.

"Absolutely Lord Seventh," my voice light but not to emotionally connected to the words. I don't fail to notice the way his eyebrow shifts up in a confused way, of how he seems to learn forward in his chair. We had a fight once about me addressing him as Lord Seventh in front of people instead of calling him Dad and I refused. He was my Dad and I had every right to call him that and now that I'm calling him by his title, especially after what happened last night... It's suspicious.

"Boruto, about what you said yesterday..."

All my walls fly up immediately. This is the last thing I want to discuss. "There are far more important things for you to be worrying about at the moment than some silly child's ramblings Lord Seventh, it's nothing."

He rises from his chair, about to argue, when the door open and Shikamaru-sama, the hokage's adviser walks in. This is my chance to escape this situation and I don't hesitate to take it. Slipping from the office before Lord Seventh can protest.

* * *

 _The first thing I notice are the plain white cribs sitting on each side of the black void of a room. Wails erupt from them, their cries shattering my eardrums as the sound bounces off the voids walls. Then I see Sakura-sama walking towards the crib to my right while my mother walks to the crib on the left. Each reaching into the crib for the crying infants._

 _"Isn't he just the cutest thing?" she asks, looking up at the man who appears beside he suddenly. My father at her side, Hokage robes and all. Dad flashes high signature grin the takes up his whole face._

 _"Yeah of course, he is my son after all."_

 _I catch a glimpse of the child's face, a pudgy little thing with strands of pink hair on its forehead and two trademark whiskers on each cheek. Dad and Sakura-sama get snuggly together as the look over their new infant they that they had together. A cooing shifts my attention to the baby in my own Mom's arms. Small and pudgy too with strands of black hair falling around his eyes. As Sasuke-san looks on with a smile grazing his lips._

 _Two little baby boys, each of them are my parents children. My half-siblings. The one born into this new development unlike the ones before. Sarada and Himawari appear in the middle with me as Mom and Sauke-san and Dad and Sakura-sama are slowly distancing themselves farther and farther away from us. As if we have some sort of disease._

 _This is what the future will be like for us..._

* * *

I'm awaken at the academy to violent shaking from Sarada who looks panicked. When she sees my eyes open, she releases her grip on my jacket and begins to rub the inside of her thumb. She looks like she wants to ask me something, but before I can ask what it is, she asks it.

"Did you have the same dream as me?"

"You mean about the... and their?" I trail off, raising an eyebrow her way.

She subtly nods.

"Wait..." I glance around. "When the hell did I fall asleep out here?"

"I don't know, it's just when I saw you lying here I had to ask you." She looks over her shoulder. "What do you think it means Bolt?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm an idiot remember?"

"Your dad and my mom..." she trails off. "I already knew that he'd had a thing for her when they were young but... Does that mean he never loved your mother? They were together for years and you're mother loved him her whole life? And what about us, if they don't love each other and we're the product of said other... Is it ridiculous to ask if they still love us?"

"Not at all children, it's a perfectly valid question in a situation so complex," a voice sounds to our right. Darting up, I turn to see Orochimaru standing at the tree line with his all-knowing smirk plastered like the Hokage faces on the mountain. "Have you reached a decision?"

Looking to Sarada, she gives me the okay.

"Yes, we have."

Sarada and I cross the threshold to stand before one of the legendary sannin. A moment of doubt washes over me. Is this really the most reasonable decision to take? What about Himawari? She'll be all alone if I go with him... Can I really push the thoughts of my sister away and leave her behind like some distant memory of a past that no longer exists. Guilt is the next feeling to crush me.

Guilt for doing this to my family—or that shattered remains of my family in all the bits in pieces that remain of it. Sorrow for loosing the life I'd once had here in Konoha where all my friends are. The lessons I've learned about being a ninja and a shinobi from Sasuke-San, before he had feelings for my mother. This feels like some kind of trick, like a dream. However, instead of waking up from a nightmare, it's my reality.

 _I'm sorry Mother... and Himawari for being such a terrible older brother... and even to Father, the Seventh Hokage and friend to all for not being able to be someone worthy of being your son_

This is just something I have to do...

* * *

The door to the home of the soon-to-be-ex wife of the Seventh Hokage slams open in a wild frenzy. Standing behind the door with wide blue eyes filled to the brim with panic stood a little girl about nine years old with short dark blue hair that fanned out at the side, and two whisker marks on her cheeks. She was breathing heavily, as though she'd run the entire way. Which she had.

"Mommy!" she shouts with all her might. Footsteps down the stair and standing before her was the to-be Hinata Uchiha with her shoulder length hair tied back in a ponytail. Dressed in an apron over her lavender jacket.

"What's the matter Hima-chan?" the former Hyuga's voice nothing but soft sweetness.

"I-I-I, it was..." the little girl was waving her arms frantically, trying to articulate what she was saying. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she couldn't seem to form a coherent thought.

"Sweetie, calm down and tell me what's the matter."

Himawari takes a deep breath to collect herself before saying, "It's Bolt and Sarada!"

Hinata blinks twice at that. "What about them?"

"I saw Bolt was asleep on the academy grounds and I was going to surprise him, but Sarada showed up and they were taking, but I was too far away and couldn't hear the words. Then this man with real pale skin showed up and Bolt and Sarada just walked off with him. A total stranger!"

 _Pale man...?_ Hinata thought, confused. Seeking more information about this so called stranger, she decides to ask more details. "Himawari, tell me what this man look like, _exactly_."

"Okay, uh... He was tall, a lot taller than Bolt and he had these purple upside down, curved triangles under his eyes. Oh! And his eyes were a gold-ish color, kind of like a snakes eyes..." she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

 _Kind of like snake eyes..._ Hinata flipped through her metal list of people who may fit that description when suddenly, it came to her. Her eyes widened and a gasp of horror escaped her lips. There's only one person to fit that. _Orochimaru!_

"Himawari lets go right now," Hinata grabs her youngest child arm, lightly tugging her out the door and in close proximity as they nearly are running to the Seventh Hokage's office.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Are Bolt and Sarada going to be okay?"

"If your description is right, your brother and Sarada are in a lot of danger and we need to go tell your father about it immediately..." she tried to spare her daughter of the more horrifying possibilities.

"I thought he wasn't my daddy anymore..." Himawari mutters, looking down at her shoes sadly.

Hinata stops to look at her daughter, surprised that she would even think that— wait. If she thinks that, then what do Boruto and Sarada think? Both of them were older that Himawari and they were ninja, but they were still only twelve years old kids and now their parents are divorcing and their families are breaking up.

Did they join Orochimaru because they thought that Naruto and Sasuke weren't their father anymore, that they weren't loved?

Or was it something deeper? Hinata shakes her head, they'll have to deal with the kids emotional states later, right now she needs to make sure that they don't leave the village with that madman.

"Listen to me, no matter what happens between your father and me, he is still your father. Nothing in this whole wide world can change that and he's not disappearing from you and Bolt's life just because he's in love with Sakura-Sama and I have some feelings for Sasuke-Kun. His love for the both of you is unconditional and not situational, do you understand?"

"Yeah," Himawari brightens as she looks up at her mother. "So Daddy is still Daddy, not matter what?"

Hinata smiles at her. "Yes, no matter what."


	3. Part III

~ Authors Note ~

 _ **Okay, here we go with part three, I'm almost finished with school and then I can get this story knocked out and move on to some of the other ideas that a brewing in my head right now. I'm not sure exactly where this stories gonna go yet, but we'll find out together. It's like an adventure! Anyways, be sure to favorite and comment below and tell me what you think**_

* * *

Hinata raced up the stairs towards the Hokage's office, Himawari in tow. Her small wrist in her mother's firm grip left no room for Himawari to protest. Not that she'd even considered it, after all, she just found out that her Daddy was still her Daddy. How could she have anything negative t say right now. Though the young nine year old wondered if her big brother knew that.

Inside the office Naruto Uzumaki sat at his desk, Shikamaru Nara, his personal adviser leaned against a wall, yawning. Sasuke and Sakura were there also, keeping a respectable distance between them, given that new nature of things between the other. Everyone else seemed perfectly content, but Sasuke felt a stirring of nerves in the pit of his stomach.

The same feeling he has when he's faced with an opponent hiding in the shadows when on his missions outside the village. Something's wrong, but no one else has said anything so maybe it's all in his head. Sasuke's instincts are proven right when the door of the Hokage's office almost flies off its hinges. Behind it is the beautiful Hyuga heiress and soon-to-be ex-wife of the Hokage himself.

Her face is flushed red and she's panting. Himawari in standing behind her with a grin shinning like that of her father's. All eyes shift to Hinata as she looks around the room.

"H-has anyone seen Boruto or Sarada recently?" she asks after a moment.

Naruto shakes his head, suddenly feeling tense. _Why was Hinata asking that?_ "Why, is something wrong?"

"Bolt was sleeping at the academy ground earlier," all eyes shift to the stoic Uchiha. "I would have woken him, but Sarada got to him first. They were talking, but seeing as I have more important things to do than eavesdrop on two twelve year old's conversing, I left them be. Why?"

"Himawari, repeat what you told me back home," Hinata directs her gaze to the child.

"After Bolt snuck of the house ethis morning, before Mommy woke up and found him, so I followed him to see what he was gonna do. After Konohamaru-san took them back to Daddy's office. I waited for them, and Sarada and the rest come out, but Bolt didn't. A few moment's later, he ran out and went back around to where the academy was, he looked upset."

"And?" Hinata pressed. She hadn't wanted the child to recount her whole day, but asking her to start over would be more of a hassle.

"Well... I was too tired to run, but by the time I got to the academy Bolt and Sarada were talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked serious. Then this pale guy with black hair and snake eyes with purple upside down triangles on on face shows up and the two of them just leave with him."

"Pale snake guy?" Sakura asks, a pick eyebrow raised.

"You don't mean..." Sasuke asks Hinata, a knowing glint in his onyx eyes. She hesitantly nods.

"What are you two saying?" Naruto asks, trying to figure out what his best friend and ex-wife are saying between their gaze. Both eyes, black and lavender shift to him, both will a kind of fear in them. Sasuke's with anger brewing and Hinata's with pure terror.

"Orochimaru..." is all that is said before the Uchiha flees the Hokage's office.

* * *

Sarada swings her arm forward with her mother's monster strength behind it, just as her fist collides with the ground of the training field, I kick up from the dirt and am airborne and hidden from the cloud of dust as she stands in the crater she made. Adjusting her red glasses, she looks up at her, her black hair flowing with the breeze. A small smile curls across her lips as her narrows her onyx eyes.

"Y'know," I say, landing in one of the trees. "If there's ever a building the needs to be knocked down, they should hire you for the job. Great way to make a living don't you say Sarada? Dattebasa!"

She laughs, shrugging. It's good to hear her laugh, neither of us have been all that cheerful lately. I sure as hell haven't, usually I'm the one to keep everyone in goo spirits, but I haven't been all the great either. At the rustling of leaves, I jump down into the crater with Sarada, pulling a kunai from my sleeve. A dark figure appears over the crater, the cloud above shift enough for us to see the person's face.

Breathing a sigh or relief, I lower my kunai. Sarada glares at the man.

"Papa! You nearly gave me a heart attack... wait, what are you doing here? Weren't you in a meeting with Lord Seventh?" she asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Where is he?" is the only response.

"Who me? I'm right here, are you really getting that old that you can't see what's right in front of you?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. Man, these people really are loosing touch aren't they?

"Orochimaru," he emphasizes the name.

"Orchi-who?" Sarada asks, furring her eyebrows at him.

"If that's some kind of food, I'm sure that it's not safe for consumption," I reply, scratching the back of my head. What's with everyone acting like a lunatic? Every time Sarada and I are sparring, we get interrupted by some insanity.

Sasuke seems to radiate an aura of hostility and anger. "Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Sannin, along with Lady Tsunade the Slug Princess and Jiraiya the Toad Sage."

Blinking twice, I say. "Isn't Lord Seventh one of those?"

"Yes, _your dad_ is," Sasuke-san says.

What do you care what I call the seventh hokage? It's not like it matters anyways, he always wanted me to call him by his official title to the village anyways, rather than the title that I should be able to call him, he is my father after all. Right?

I don't voice my thoughts aloud though.

"Why do you think Bolt and I have seen this Orochimaru character? We've been sparring for awhile now, you know, polishing up our techniques."

He raises an eyebrow at us. "Your sister," he says, directing his attention to me. "Himwari said she saw you and Sarada walk away with a snake man, Orochimaru, to be specific. If that's true, why are you two still here?"

"Maybe because my sister thought she saw something she didn't? Look Sasuke-san, you haven't been around much, but Himawari has a hyperactive imagination, first of all, Mom always told me and Himawari to stay away from creepy ass strangers, so there's no way in hell that I'd go off with some freaky snake pedophile chasing after little boys and girls. And do you honestly believe Sarada's that stupid?"

Sarada growls to my left. Glancing over, her fist is clenched and she's gritting her teeth in anger. "Boruto!"

"N-not that I was implying that you were stupid before that... Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound as bad as it did. Heh," I rub the back of my neck.

"Both of you, come with me. Right now," he turns without another word.

"Where are we going?" I ask, crawling out of the crater. Following after my former mentor.

Sarada falls into step beside me.

"Back to your father's office, if Himawari did see him, I want to make sure he didn't do something to your minds."

Shrugging more for myself than him, I reply. "Yeah, sure."

As we walk, my gaze shifts to Sarada and her eyes meet mine. Both of us recalling the last words spoken to us by Orochimaru before we entered the training grounds to fool the others.

 _Remember children, the plan to get you out of Konoha won't be so simple. Keep on your guard and don't let them see your blossoming new colors..._

* * *

 **Earlier:**

 _I'm sorry Mother... and Himawari for being such a terrible older brother... and even to Father, the Seventh Hokage and friend to all for not being able to be someone worthy of being your son_

This is just something I have to do...

A moment later, we are jumping through the trees of the forest just outside the boundaries of Konoha. Neither of us want to be the first one's to speak as the minutes pass us in constant motion. Orochimaru stops in a clearing, far from the villiage where no one will be able to find our bodies if he decides to slaughter us like animals out here.

He drops down and sits, motioning us to do the same. Reluctantly, I do and Sarada follows my lead.

"Before I start making plans to extract you from Konoha, I want to clarify everything. Make sure I have all the facts first. Is that acceptable?" Orochimaru tilts his head in a questioning manner.

"Ask away," Sarada says.

"The Seventh Hokage is no longer intimate with his wife, the lovely Hyuga Heiress and Boruto mother, correct?" he waits for my nod, which I give. "And Sauke-kun has tired of the hot-headed Sakura Haruno, your mother Sarada?" she nods. "And instead, they are infatuated with each others former lovers?"

"Uh huh."

"And now the both of you wish to escape Konoha before they decide to produce more offspring with their new partners because that would make you two... obsolete? No," he shakes his head. "That's not the correct term now is it?"

"How about remnants or reminders, products of failed relationships. Interference's with the lives of their potential future offspring who will wonder one day why Boruto and I don't share the same Mommy and Daddy as them," Sarada mutters under her breath. Voice still clear enough for us both the hear.

A laugh escapes the sannin. "Such bitter words coming from a young child."

"What's the plan then?" I ask, shifting the discussion back on topic. We need to know how we're supposed to get out of the Hidden Leaf Village without arousing any suspicion. With my father being the Hokage, it certainly makes things a lot more difficult.

A wicked smirk curls on his lips. Team Konohamaru's transport mission. That's the extraction, when your team is exactly halfway between here and the Land of Fire, I'll have specially selected individuals take out the two stragglers and you three will be escorted back to my hideout. Easy enough, when the report gets in, I'll have it assumed that you died in action. Simple enough."

"Lord Seventh can sense chakra when he uses Sage Mode, we can't hide our chakra signatures from that," Sarada points out.

"There's a reason I'm extracting you halfway children, first of all it buys time because they'll either have to return back to Konoha or take the escort to The Land of Fire and then return, also, my base is hidden near the halfway point. My base hides chakra signature, your father, Boruto, won't be able to locate any of you."

"What do you mean three of us?"

He looks to me. "Mitsuki, has decided to return to me if both his teammates are going to. I guess I have the both of you to thank for that, oh how I've missed my precious son."

"So that's it, that all?" Sarada asks, suspicious.

"Absolutely, be prepared children. I'll be seeing you two very soon. For now though, seems your little sister has seen you both leave with me, best if you throw off their suspicion before leaving," with that his body turns into snakes that swirl in a circle so fast that I loose track. And just like that, he's gone.

* * *

Arriving at the office that I literally ran from earlier today is kind of strange. It's like when you steal a cookie from the cookie jar in the kitchen and get away with it, only to consider going back and returning the cookie you took the first time. That kind of feeling, only a a much high scale, like the scale is absolutely wrecked in comparison to this feeling.

Sasuke opens the door to the Seventh's office and inside we see Shikamaru-san, Sakura-sama, Mom, and Himawari. The Seventh is obviously there as well, it's his office and second home. Not that our home will be home for much longer. I'm sure he'll kick the three of us out after the divorce is finalized to move his new interest in and Sarada will probably go as well.

"Nii-san!" Himawari escapes from Mom's loose, two armed, front hug and runs over to me, throwing her arms around me in a death squeeze. I ignore the adored look on Sakura, Mom, and even Lord Seventh's face. They're not important right now.

Patting her head awkwardly, I unwrap her hands. "Hey Himawari, what's with the reaction?"

"I thought you were in trouble, Mommy said you were. Especially after you left with that weird guy," she's bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Another pang of guilt ricochets through me.

"Oh and Mommy also told me something else, I really think that I should tell you too big brother."

"Really now? What is it?"

"Mommy told me that—" she's cut off by Mom clearing her throat.

"Himawari, now's not the time for that discussion. The four of us," she says, clearly meaning Lord Seventh, Himawari, herself, and me. "Need to have a talk, as a family. And I suggest the same thing for Sakura, Sasuke-kun, and Sarada."

Sakura looks over to where Mom stands, with Sasuke-san taking his new place at her side. I feel waves of anger, confusion, and frustration rolling over my like a bad hangover on a Monday morning. why couldn't everything just stay the way it was? Why do Sarada, Himawari, and I have to be the odd one's out, it's not like we chose to be born...

Sarada, Boruto," my body invoulintarily freezes at my fathe— _Lord Seventh's_ voice. "Have either of you seen or had any contact with a man by the name of Orochimaru?"

"You mean Mitsuki's father... or mother?" I hear the question in my voice. "No, why would we have contact with some weird snake guy? I have much better things to do then look around for creepy old men. Dattebasa!"

"Plus, I only saw the guy... I mean it, once," Sarada said. "He gave me the heebie-jeebies."

Sakura-sama narrows her eyes. "But Himawari said she saw you both with a snake man."

"Yeah, Mitsuki came by to tell us to make sure to get a good nights rest, plus she was probably pretty far away and it was getting dark so she probably though she saw someone else. Half the time I'm just lucky that I manage to grab all my stuff in one go," I say, shrugging.

"Yeah, because you're a moron," Sarada quips, smirking at me.

Glaring comically, I cross my arms over my chest. "Well if I'm a moron, then you're obviously an idiot."

Her smirk fell. "No I'm not, and what's the difference Bolt?"

"Moron, meaning someone with an IQ lower than 70 and an idiot, someone with an IQ lower than 50," I shrug. "At least that's what I read in some book I found. Where did I pick up a book at?"

Mom clears her throat. "Okay, how about the three of you run along. We'll have a discussion with each of you later, but right now, the four of us, and Shikamaru-san need to have a private discussion."

"Sure, whatever. Come on Himawari," I say, following behind Sarada as my little sister flies out of the room like something's chasing her and I make sure to close Da—I mean, Lord Seventh's office door behind me.

* * *

As soon as Boruto shut the office door behind him, Sasuke spoke.

"Was that odd, or was it just me?" he asks, keeping his stoic expression. He never understood why everyone always got so worked up, showing emotions so openly was a weakness for enemies to exploit. Keep a calm, collected manner and intimidate them worked better.

"Hinata, what did you mean earlier," the medical ninja asks, plopping down in one of the seats in front of Naruto's desk.

It took the Hyuga a few moments before she remembered. "Oh! That. Well, you see..." she trails, trying to figure out the best way to say this. It's not every day that you tell your close friends, new lover, and soon to be ex-husband that your daughter literally believed that her dad wasn't her dad anymore. Not to mention that she suspected that her own son and Sarada may feel the same way.

And unlike Himawari who was still rather young and innocent in comparison to her older brother, those two wouldn't be so easy to convince. For her daughter, she just had to tell her straight out, Bolt would buck and fight until it was proved absolute. Sarada would be easy to convince then her son would, the Uchiha was much like her father, more stoic and prone to thinking things rationally.

Taking a breath Hinata says, "Himawari said something that makes me think Boruto and Sarada are feeling the same way..."

* * *

 ** _I'm totally leaving it right at this cliffhanger, we all already know what she's gonna tell them and I can percieve way to many ways for it to go, but I got another idea for what will happen. I still won't make this super long, but we'll just see how long it takes for this plot. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and sorry for taking so long. I was a bit stuck around the ending of this chapter._**


	4. Part IV

~ Authors Note ~

Part IV

 ** _Here we go again, part four of this story, sorry it took a bit longer for me to make a new chapter, but there's a lot more going on. Also some Naruto/Sakura moments in this because yeah. This stories gone on longer than I intended... oh well. I'm still to far from a conclusion to end it yet so I'll just keep moving forward until it's finished. Anyways, this is where really shit is gonna take place because last chapter was kind of boring and was only needed for Bolt and Sarada to make their decision, this is the next part where the real story starts. Hope you all enjoy and be sure to favorite this and comment below!_**

* * *

Konohamaru-Sensei waits for Mitsuki, Sarada , and me at the front gates of Konoha with the guy we're transporting to the Land of Fire. While I'm not known for being the nicest guy around, this guy is honestly a tragedy case. So bad that I almost feel sorry for the internal urge I have to burst into laughter at the mere sight of him. He's a short guy in the late thirties with big wide eyes behind thick glasses.

His back is hunched like he's spent to much time bent over, and he's dressed in long white robes that drag the ground. Their are dirt stains on the robes that drag the earth, telling that they're not new by any means. In his right hand, he holds a lion head walking cane.

"Took you long enough," Konohamaru-Sensei says, lightheartedly. "I expected this of Boruto, but the rest of you. Honestly, I feel like I should be a little disappointed in you two." He directed his attention towards Mitsuki and Sarada.

Sarada rests a hand on her hip. "Mitsuki and I went to retrieve Bolt personally. It just... it took longer than we expected."

Nodding, their sensei turns to face the man they're transporting. "I would like you three to meet Kimura Saburo-san, he's who we will be transporting to the Land of Fire. Now, introduce yourselves."

"Uchiha Sarada, daughter of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mitsuki. I do not have a last name to give. And my parent is not around."

I snort. He's more around than you'd think Mitsuki...

All eyes shift to me, that's when I realize that they're waiting on me to introduce myself. Biting back the bitterness in the pit of my stomach, I straightness up and keep a determined and confident lilt to my tone.

"Uzumaki Boruto, son of Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto!"

The man, Saburo, taps his finger against his cheek. "Uzumaki you say... Wait, that it. The Seventh Hokage, your his son aren't you?" He presses on, not waiting for my response. "It make a lot of sense, you look just like him after all. Bet you're just like him."

Annoyance and irritation flare. How dare he say that! Maybe I do look like Lord Seventh, but I can't control genetics and neither can anyone else... well except Orochimaru and based on Lord Seventh and Mom's reaction, I highly doubt they'd let him pick my genetic make up. Then there's this asshole saying that I'm just like my old man! why I outta...

Sarada, as if sensing my rage, steps in to diffuse the situation.

"No, not really. Bolt's actually a lot different from his father, he just looks like him more than Boruto care's to admit," she says waving both hands in front of her and gives a uncomfortable laugh.

Before Saburo can say anything else to make the situation worse, Konohamaru-Sensei speaks.

"Alright, now that we're all acquainted, we need to get to the Land of Fire in three days time, Kimura Saburo needs to be there for the current head is to marry. The bride is his daughter and since bandits have been causing trouble for travelers, he's requested us to take him. All good?" we all nod. "Good, then let's be on our way then and don't stray to far behind."

* * *

 **Unknown Location:**

"Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, and your son Mitsuki have departed from the gates of Konoha," came a male voice from the computer screen in front of Orochimaru. The man in question waited for a response from his longtime ally. Orochimaru's lip curls in amusement. Kabuto, still as loyal as ever, even after all these years spent apart and his helping at the Konoha Orphanage, yet he's still providing information.

Being a special person such as himself, Orochimaru had to gain information in the villages through many sources, he had at least one informant in every village to help in his never ending quest for knowledge. Now that he had his sights set on the son of the great Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, and the daughter and only offspring of Sasuke Uchiha, it's important to be in the know.

"Ah, excellent! Thank you for that good news Kabuto, I was beginning to worry that the children weren't granted leave from the village. Especially considering the complications with Boruto's little sister."

"Yes well, it seems that they've managed to keep them off their trail for now. Just be careful, you're dealing with some very dangerous enemies here," Kabuto says, slightly concerned for his old mentor's sake.

"I am well aware of that Kabuto. This would not be something I would attempt rashly, those two have the most powerful father's on the face of this planet, with nearly no one that can rival them. Imagine what their offspring could do, with the right teacher of course. Boruto, due to his Uzumaki lineage, has massive chakra reserves and his body can store more chakra than any child his age. Through his mother's Hyuga line, he could awaken they Byakygan and that would make him a more dangerous opponent."

Kabuto nods. He's seen and heard much about the oldest child and only son of the Seventh Hokage. Boruto was destined to be a powerhouse, if he's anything like his father that is. And while Boruto may not be a Jinchūriki like his father, the child had more than enough potential through his Hyuga and Uzumaki heritage. That make's him a good ally to have when the fire starts.

"As for Sarada Uchiha, she's already unlocked the standard Sharingan and with my guidance, she could become a truly powerful kunochi. She has her mother's strength, much like Tsunade and with her mother being a medical-ninja it would be wise to teach Sarada how to heal as well, for the mission she and Boruto will be sent on. There are a few things they need to retrieve for me."

Kabuto sighs. "Of course Orochimaru, I will try to keep you informed in the aftermath of Team Konohamaru's loss of three genin in a simple transport mission. I may not be able to contact you for awhile due to suspicion of traitors of the village. "

Nodding his head at his former traveling companion, Orochimaru smiles. "That's fine, so long as you do not endanger yourself whilst among the Konoha ninja. I won't be able to rescue you at the moment, with everything going on and when Boruto and Sarada are extracted... Things will get very messing there."

"Understood, good luck Orochimaru," and with that Kabuto signs off. As soon as the screen goes black, Orochimaru rises to his feet, preparing the hideout for the arrival of his new guests.

* * *

 **In Konoha**

Sakura Haruno sat in her small little apartment that she was currently sharing with her current boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki. Now that she and Sasuke and he and Hinata were separating, they all decided not to live with their former partners. The finalization of their divorces would be through sometime tomorrow evening. After that, Hinata would move from the Hokage mansion.

Now to say that Sakura wasn't feeling at all guilty would be one big lie on her part. She wasn't guilty because she was in love with Naruto, the Seventh Hokage and took him from his wife, no, she felt guilty about what this would do to Boruto and Himawari. Naruto wasn't the hokage for the entire duration of his children's live, but he has been for awhile.

They've lived in that mansion for awhile and she felt as if she was evicting them from their family home. One that was associated with fond memories for the children and their mother. And what about her own daughter, Sarada? Sasuke was always away on mission and assignment from Naruto, there's no way she'd live with him. She'll have to live with her and Naruto.

How would Boruto take that? The boy was a spitfire by nature, taking after his father in that regard. He certainly won't be happy about this arrangement, hell, Hinata has hardly seen hide nor hair of Boruto since they informed the children. And after what Hinata told them, she wasn't surprised at the distance Boruto has placed between them.

The kid wouldn't be weak in front of others, not with a younger sister who looks to him for strength. No, he'd build walls to hide behind, bury his feeling so deep that it'd take a great force to pull them to the surface. Boruto, like his father, doesn't like to burden others with feelings that he thinks are his and his alone. He will keep up the facade of being alright until the moment that his lies crush him.

It's because Boruto is like his father that he would rather suffer alone and leave other at ease and bare the full burden and weight of the world on his shoulders. As long as it means that those he care about doesn't have to, it's the same trait that she loves about Naruto. The thing is that the child is still so young and he already feels like his world is falling down around him.

Especially from what Hinata told them back at Naruto's office and what Himawari thought. Her believing for even a moment that Naruto wasn't her dad anymore because Hinata and Naruto were separating. As though their relation by blood and history didn't matter because his relationship with her mother didn't last like he'd thought it would.

The door to the apartment opened as Sakura's index finger tap continuously, she's so lost in though that she didn't notice the sound of her nail meeting the wooden table top. Naruto steps into the apartment, his usually shining blue eyes are dulled from a long day of work and stress about his family. While he tried to get through his day like normal, all he could think about was what Hinata had told him after Sakura and Sasuke had left his office this afternoon.

 _After the children had gone, Hinata struggled to tell Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke what Himawari had said just moments ago. Aftr she spoke about something her daughter said, she changed gears. That was a private matter for her and Naruto to discuss together, but she needed to tell Sakura and Sasuke to keep in touch with Sarada's feelings._

 _Instead, she went with a simple approach. "I mean, the children have bee acting strange lately and I think it would be wise of us to try to interpret how they're feeling. This is a big change for them and I think we should all try to make this as easy as possible for them."_

 _Once the discussion that ensued came to a close, Hinata took a deep breath and decided to go for it. She requested a moment alone with her former husband. She was feeling a bit nervous, she hadn't been alone with him in awhile, not since he admitted to still having feelings for Sakura a couple months back. After Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru departed, she look at Naruto in all his glory._

 _Even with their divorce almost finalized and their separation already shown by their no longer sharing accommodations, she had to admit the truth, she loved him. Enough to give her life for his in a heartbeat, to put herself in danger like when she'd faced Pein, but things changed. She wasn't **in-love** with Naruto Uzumaki anymore, something that she never thought possible at one time._

 _She loved him as a longtime friend who would give her a hand in a heartbeat, as the former lover and partner who'd stuck by her through the hardships, and as the father of her children who he'd give the world for if they asked. If anyone ever asked if she doubted Naruto's love for his children, she'd probably laugh in their faces at that accusation._

 _Her ex-husband didn't get an easy life, not like their children got. He was an orphan all his life, scorned by the villagers because he was the Jinchūriki that contained the nine-tailed fox, Kurama, he was hated by everyone and would do anything to be acknowledged, pulling pranks was how he did it, he was dead last in the academy, but he changed the lives of everyone he'd ever met and became a hero._

 _While he didn't have parents, Iruka-sensei was a father-figure for him, and because of his childhood being as bad as it was. He was lonely, he craved companionship and a family. When they were young, his family was made of his friends, when he got older, it was with her. In fact, after their wedding, he was the one who wanted to have children right away._

 _They were intimate before marriage, but they never dared cross the line of risking a result of pregnancy. Even when she knew how much Naruto desired to create a family of his own and his own wants of having one. He waited until they were married before begging her to agree for them to start trying to make a baby. She can recall how he told her it didn't matter if she only gave him one or over a hundred._

 _He wanted to have that relationship that he would see between other fathers and children, even if he didn't get to be the child part, he wanted to be the father to them, to have their love and to love them back just as much, if not even more. He'd told her how it didn't matter if they had a boy or a girl, that he'd love either and would cherish them like they were the world._

 _Of course she'd agreed, eventually. Hinata wasn't completely sure of being a mother so soon after they were unified as one. She worried after every session of love-making about what would the stress of a baby do to their very young relationship._

 _Nonetheless, it didn't take Naruto that long to get what he wanted. Two months, it only took that long because he was away a lot on high-ranking assignments from Kakashi, and it only took three tries to conceive Boruto. Not that they knew who he'd be at that time. She can still recall the way his face lit when she told him, his blue eyes sparkled like sapphires, with his biggest smile that could light the village._

 _That's how it started. He loved Boruto before he even knew his gender, before he was the size of a grapefruit, he loved just the idea of him, a child, long before he had one. Himawari wasn't conceived by Naruto's desire for a family, he had Boruto and he would've have been content with just him, but she was an accident. A wonderful surprise whom they both love, their little baby girl who so innocent and sweet._

 _Boruto was a handful on his own, still is. Naruto never lost his temper with either one of them, especially not with Boruto who could be an absolute terror when he wants to be. No, he smiles and laughs at the insults and sarcasm Boruto spews, the way he hides himself away, and the angry words sent his way because of his job as hokage._

 _To him, his children are the family he had to make since he didn't have one to call his own, they're a piece of him and he cherishes them like someone would cherish themselves. Their each pieces of him that are individuals with their own thoughts, dreams, desires, and emotions. Himawari is his sweet and innocent daughter and Boruto is his strong and sarcastic son and he couldn't love them any more if he tried. They are his everything._

 _"What's the matter Hinata?" Naruto tilts his head to the left, worried about his ex-wife's health She'd been zoned out for awhile now. Hinata, on the the hand, can't help but smile at the sight of it, even with their divorce, he still cares about her like he used to._

 _"H-Himawari s-said something before we a-a-arrived..." she scolds herself for stuttering, but that causes alarms to go off in Naruto's head. While his ex-wife used to stutter all the time, she's gotten over that in all the years they've been married. So if she's stuttering, it must be a big deal._

 _"What was it."_

 _"S-she, when I told her her that we needed to tell her father about the situation with Boruto and Sarada, she'd said, "I thought he wasn't my daddy anymore." There, she said it. Naruto's eyes widen comically, his face transforming from a leader to that of a confused parent in an instant. Like he couldn't even believe that Himawari would think such a thing._

He shook his head from the thought, but the words his daughter spoke replayed in his head. There isn't anything he can do to escape the image of her saying that, her voice so sad and pitiful. Tearing his gaze from the floor, the Seventh Hokage looks into his kitchen to see Sakura sitting at one of the chairs, her finger tapping against it as though she didn't notice the noise of it.

"Sakura, sweetheart..." he says, taking a seat beside her. Nudging her gently a couple of times does the trick, she shakes her head and looks at him, her green eyes rather troubled.

"Naruto, when did you get here?" she asks in a quiet whisper.

"Just now, are you okay? You were thinking really hard about something, anything that I can help you with?" he asks, flashing his signature grin that took up his whole face, even if he wasn't feeling all that chipper at the moment.

Sakura shakes her head, burying her face against his bright orange shirt as he wraps both arms around her waist. He breathes in her cherry scent, trying to ease his troubled thoughts. Sudden clarity rings through his head as he shifts to look down at her bright pink head.

"Were you thinking about Sarada and what this new relationship will do to her?" he asks, almost hesitantly. He loved Sakura, always had since childhood, and he loved Hinata when they were together, but he loved Sarada like one of his own children as well. He didn't want to hurt her or Himawari, or Boruto who had basically because a missing person by this point.

"No, I am concerned for Sarada as well but... oh well." Sakura sighs.

Naruto narrows his eyes at her. "No, not oh well. Where were you going with that though Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto... What did you and Hinata talk about after Sasuke and I left you two alone?" Sakura asks. "I mean, I want to know if it was what I suspect. And don't think that I'm jealous or worried about you two being alone together. I know you wouldn't do something like that and neither would Hinata, I just want to make sure my worries aren't baseless."

 _So that's where this is going_ , Naruto thought before giving in. He too wanted to talk to someone about this and who better than the woman he loved, if anyone might be able to give him so insight, it would be Sakura.

"We talked about Himawari. Hinata told me that she thought I wasn't her dad anymore because she and I are divorcing. That because you and I are in love that that somehow means that I'm no longer her father."

"Yeah, that's what Hinata told me when I'd asked her earlier. I just wanted to see how you'd taken the news. As for Himawari, I wouldn't worry too much about her Naruto, Hinata already told her that you were her dad under any circumstance. She wasn't the one I was concerned about, your daughter is naive and innocent like you and Hinata were when you two were young."

Raising an eyebrow at her, he asks. "If Himawari isn't who you're thinking about, who is?"

"I may not be worried about Himawari because she's always been close to Hinata and believes just about everything she tells her, as for Sarada, well she likes you a lot Naruto and looks up to you so she won't be that much trouble to get her to understand... It's Bolt that I'm worried about."

That made Naruto stare questioningly at her. "Why? Boruto's a strong kid, I think he understands. Maybe he's a bit confused and lashed out at us when we told them, but he just needs time to process everything."

"I never said he wasn't, but Bolt likes to play face. He pretends that he's okay when he's not because Himawari looks to him for strength so he puts up walls to protect himself and a facade to hide behind. If Himawari thought you weren't her dad anymore, I wonder what Boruto's thinking about this. Probably something a lot worse and a lot less kid friendly. He's probably scared and confused, and mad, and just frustrated."

Naruto bites his lips, he'd never thought of it like that before.

"To him, this is like the end of everything he's known for his entire life. I may not be able to read his mind, but I do know that Boruto is hotheaded and would rather hide his real feelings than push them onto others. If you honestly think for one minute that he's perfectly okay with this, then you'd be wrong. What Boruto needs is reassurance from both his mother and father that things are gonna be okay.

That no matter what, your both still his parents and that daddy is still gonna be around. Not just there as the hokage and Boruto being a ninja of the village, but that you're still going to be there as his dad and that you separation from Hinata doesn't change that."

Arms around Sakura's waist tighten as Naruto clings to her for strength. Fresh tears streak down his whiskered cheeks. His body shakes from holding back tears and trying to stay strong.

"I know Boruto's on a mission for the next few days, but when he get back, you need to talk to him. I just hope that he doesn't do anything rash before you get the chance to tell him, he's like a son to me like Sarada is like a daughter to you. Their our kids and they're Hinta and Sasuke's too. We are a family and those three need to now it."


	5. Part V

~ Authors Note ~

Part V

 **Geez, there are a lot of errors in my last chapter, I noticed them when I glanced through it, missing letters, wrong version of (their and there), an editors nightmare. I'll go back and fix the errors sometime soon. Last chapter hadn't gone exactly the way I initially intended, it strayed more to what the other character's are doing like Naruto, Sakura, Orochimaru, and even Kabuto. If you like seeing what's going on with them then I'll add that in other chapters, but if you prefer just Boruto's point of view then I can focus on that, answer that down below. Anyways be sure to favorite and comment below.**

 **Also, I know I haven't posted in awhile, I was on a cruise for seven days, and add in the travel which was like two full days and parts of another two days so yeah... I went to Jamaica, Grand Cayman, and Cozumel.**

 _ **P.S. Flames are a waste of time, if you don't have anything nice/constructive to say, stop wasting my time and yours...**_

* * *

Nearing the halfway point between The Village Hidden in the Leaves and The Land of Fire, I feel waves of nervousness and anxiety rush over me. If I had to describe it, Id say it's like getting hit by a lightning bolt when you're a ninja. So like an grabbing an electric fence for a normal civilian back in the village. My muscles twitch expectantly, waiting for the moment when Orochimaru's extraction team comes for us.

Feeling someone's stare burning a hole through my back, I turn to catch Mitsuki's observant and snake-like gaze. A shiver runs up my spine, if there was a creepy eye contest, he'd rank second after his, father? mother? creator? Agh, whatever!

Sarada seems to notice his intense gaze too, slowing to walk beside me. Shooting Sarada a sideways glance, I can tell that she's thinking the same thing that I am. Mitsuki is suspicious of us. Or me at least, he was only glaring at my back after all. Pushing my concern to the back of my thoughts, I try to keep from acting suspicious. With the three of us being a team and working so closely together, Mitsuki would notice the minute I stopped acting like myself.

With each passing minute I grew more anxious, so did Sarada, I could feel it radiating from her. At every rustling of leaves and snapping of tree branches made us tense momentarily before we shook it off. There's not a chance in hell that Orochimaru would send anyone dumb enough to step on loose tree branches to extract the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and the son of the Seventh Hokage.

"Is something wrong?" Mitsuki's voice smooth like silk, an ominous tinge underlying his words.

Well that certainly answers that question, he definitely knew something was up with both Sarada and me. Hell, he probably suspected we had some dealings with his father as well. He's as smart, if not smarter, than Sarada. I'm no idiot either, me and Sarada being on a similar line of intelligence, I just tend to keep mine hidden under and act of ignorance and mischief.

I didn't want people to know that I excelled on all my tests back at the academy, I worked my ass off to keep Mom from finding out that all I got were A's and how well I did in my ninja training. If I could've hide that, I would have. Ninja training isn't as easy to hide because our instructors actually see what we can and can't do and will bring it up, especially if they're close family friends like Shino-sensei.

After all, he was a part of Team 8 with Kiba Inuzuka and my mom, so hiding anything from her in that respect was hard enough. It's lucky that he never mentioned my actual grades to her. Whenever I got my grade check, I would have to rework it so the letter looked like another. Mostly D's because I though that maybe that would get Dad's—I mean, Lord Seventh's attention.

For the record, it didn't.

When that didn't get the results I wanted, I turned to high risk stunts and pranks to get his attention. Funny thing is, getting in trouble was the best option to get him to see me. Whenever I did well, he never bothered to show, when I would succeed in ninja training he never was there to congratulate me, and then all the birthday's he'd missed and I hadn't minded mine, I'd minded Himawari's.

The village saw me as someone who wasn't worthy to be the beloved Seventh Hokage's kid. I heard them whisper it enough times, how they'd glare like I was the scum of the earth. And then there were the whispers.

 _"What an embarrassment, I feel bad for the Hokage. He worked so hard to get that titled and here is his own son, degrading him."_

 _"If that was my kid, I'd keep him locked away from the public's eye. He's far more trouble than he's worth, if the Lord Seventh hadn't grown up an orphan and all alone, I'm sure he'd get rid of him as soon as possible."_

 _"Such a spoiled rotten brat! A disgrace to your father's name! How can a child of one of the greatest heroes in history be a horrid as you? Your father was such a nice and cheerful young man who worked hard at your age. Ha! If the Hokage himself knew of the son he would have, I'm sure he would have put off having offspring until he didn't have to worry about conceiving you."_

A woman who lived in the Leaf Village all her life had told me that. I can still remember what I'd shouted back.

 _"Guess what you wrinkly old hag! I'm not my father and I'm never gonna be, and another thing, I never want to be the Hokage!"_

That was the moment I realized I hated the title of Hokage. I was eight—almost nine—when that happened. The large woman had scoffed and rolled her eyes at me, like I was beneath her. It was then that I vowed to be better than my father, to surpass him and prove that I could be better than the great Seventh and hero of the Hidden Leaf Village. Now I think I'm just fooling myself.

How am I supposed to surpass that? The great Seventh Hokage with the nine-tailed fox Kurama at his disposal in an instant. It was a futile effort on my part to believe that that was possible. Sasuke-sensei though, maybe through his teachings I would've been able to, but that's the problem right there, Sasuke-sensei is usually away from the village on special assignments.

He's not always around to teach me and he's the only one equal, if not more powerful due to Lord Seventh's lack of training and staying stuck in his stupid office all day, than my father. Half the time I wonder if he really would be happier if I hadn't existed, not that I've ever said that out loud of course. It's somethings that's gnawed at me since that old hag said to me all those years ago.

Immediately my body tenses at the sight of Konohamaru-sensei's rigid posture. His back as straight as a ramrod, fingers curled around the handle of a kunai that he seemingly pulled from thin air. He looks over his shoulder at us, his stern and emotionless expression giving us all the information we need.

 _Unknown ninja's are surrounding us, get ready._

Sarada and I don't bother to prepare, we already know who's here. Maybe not specifically who, but we know they must be Orochimaru's extraction team coming to retrieve us. It happens in an instant, so fast that I almost miss it. Saburo squeaks like a mouse, scurrying behind all of us, Mitsuki being the farthest one back and ducks down behind a large tree trunk.

Rolling my eyes, I sigh. What a loser, no wonder he had to have ninja's escort him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was afraid of his own shadow by this point, I mean seriously these ninja haven't done anything remotely terrifying yet.

There were three of them in total, the woman in the middle obviously the leader while her two male teammates flank her on either side. Her scarlet lips curl into a mocking smirk, her dark ocean blue hair falls just past her shoulders in jagged lengths, and she wears a short purple dress with black shorts underneath. Around her waist is her ninja headband with a long slash through the symbol.

A Konoha head band from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

She's a rogue ninja from our village, well our soon-to-be former village anyways.

The man to her left was a whole head shorter than her with forest green hair with half his head was shaved down to a buzz cut and the rest of his hair thrown haphazardly over the right side of his skull. His lip was curled in a menacing smirk. One of his eyes, the left, was completely gray. He was blind in that one. He wore his slashed headband around his arm. The Village Hidden in the Sand.

Uncle Gaara's village, one that I haven't gotten to visit. It's always been a place that I wanted to go to, I'd asked Dad, I mean the Seventh, and he'd smiled that smile of his. The one that could convince you of anything and he'd said: "Sure kiddo, how about sometime next week?"

Of course that was another empty promise, one that never came true. Hell, the old bastard probably doesn't even remember me asking, that or he just ignored it and lied to get me the hell away from him. Wouldn't be a surprise there. Maybe that's why he's always 'working,' just so he can be as far away from me as physically possible. Shaking the thought off, I focus back the ninja that just arrived.

The final member of Orochimaru's extraction squad was a rouge ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village. He wore a black mask over his face, showing only his cold gray eyes. He was a big, bulky guy with broad shoulders and stood towering over the woman in the middle. He was the power in there team, that much is obvious, she's the brains, and the other is the distraction.

Konohamaru-sensei stood defensively between us and them, not that he knew the real reason they were here. Actually Sarada and I are in no real danger, we're being saved from the future. Albeit trading the possible future for the unknown path but details, details. I've never been one to sit around and contemplate the outcome of my actions, Sarada on the other hand...

"Who are you and why have you come?" Konohamaru-sensei has to shout over the hollowing winds and the rustling leaves of the trees surrounding us. Amusement flickers across the rogue ninja's faces.

The woman smirks. "I am Anzu and these two buffoons are old acquaintances of mine, this," she gestures to the giant. "is Tatsuo and the other," she gestures with her other hand to shorty, "is Kuro."

"And your purpose for being here?"

Anzu dips her head down a bit and laughs like she's embarrassed, even raising her hand to her mouth in attempt to cover up the sound. Then her posture goes rigid and her head shoots up like someone had strings were attached and yank from the other side. She glares at Konohamaru-sensei.

"I've come for the children, Orochimaru's orders," she smirks.

"What?" Konohamaru looks back at Sarada and me with wide, knowing eyes. Lord Seventh must have informed him about Sarada and my potential encounter with Orochimaru and warned him to be on lookout.

Anzu and her team spring into action just when Konohamaru turns back to face them. Mitsuki faces off with the Tatsuo and Kuro while Anzu heads right for out sensei. Dread rushes through me. I don't want Konohamaru-sensei to get hurt, he's like an uncle to me, or a longtime family friend who's basically family. However, I hate the idea of living in the shadow of our parents new next of kin even less.

Sacrifices have to be made and this was another.

Slashing out at him, Anzu pushes her fierce attacks forward while Konohamaru manages to block everyone of her kunai blows with his own blade held tightly in his grasp. She lashes her leg out, knocking him back from her and putting a good distance between the two of them. Her fingers dance rhythmically, forming hand signs to quickly for my eyes to detect.

One deep breath, then...

"Fire Style: Blazing Inferno Jutsu!" she shouts, cupping her hands around her mouth in a small circle.

Fours strings of furious orange flames shoot from her and form a burning circle around Konohamaru-sensei. He's trapped behind a wall of fire, a barrier of scalding heat. Thick black smoke curls from the center of the circle around him, rising up and infiltrating the pure air above. He's coughing loudly, a hacking in his throat from the smoke that must be burning his lungs.

Turning, I see Kuro vanish to where that fat old guy we were escorting had hid like a coward.

I watched in silence, seeing the terror of Saburo's face when Kuro appeared before him. A grin so wicked that would scare some of our fellow genin's, but not me. That stupid grin doesn't scare me, not even a little.

Everything happens fast, Saburo being knocked unconscious and Konohamaru-sensei passing out from smoke inhalation. Before his eyes closed, I could see the questions in his eyes, the betrayal, and most of all, the confusion.

He didn't understand, hell, I _don't_ understand.

I just, I don't to... ugh! whatever. Never mind, doesn't matter anyways.

Anzu immediately tenses up, looking behind her as though something, or someone, is coming. As Mitsuki falls face first in the dirt, I hear Anzu call from her team, one hand pressed against the comm unit in her ear.

"We've got company on the way ANBU from the Hidden Leaf that were stationed in the Land of Fire for reconnaissance for mercenaries in the area. They've noticed a disturbance in this sector, we need to move. Orochimaru says to leave his son, that there's no way we'll be able to get him back to base before he wakes up and causes more complications."

Turning to us she says, "Both of you, following behind us and try to keep a low profile, we still have a ways to go before we get to Orochimaru's base."

With that she and her team way off, Sarada followed immediately. Glancing back at our fallen comrades and the carnage of the fight, it makes me wonder if Sarada and I made the right choice or if we were acting like immature children. Probably a bit of the last one is included no matter the circumstance. Jumping from one tree to the next, I followed behind Anzu and her extraction team, staying beside Sarada.

* * *

Something was horribly wrong, that much Hinata knew. She could feel it, her mother-y instincts were going haywire and Boruto was right in the middle of it. Sasuke told her earlier that he'd stop by, it was getting late and she was starting to worry about him too. Himawari was already tucked under her covers in her pretty purple room, but she needed Sasuke now more than ever.

She needed to tell him about her bad feeling, he suspected something wasn't right with their children either. Naruto just had to send them on a mission outside the village right after everything that's happened instead of sending any other squad in the area. Fed up with waiting around for his arrival, Hinata stood up from the couch, fully prepared to find him herself.

As luck would have it, that instant the door to her house flew open and there in the doorway stood none other than Sasuke Uchiha in all his intimidating glory. His long cloak dragging at the floor, jet black hair the hid the Rinnegan behind it, and his cold onyx eyes that despite their closed off nature, were full of life and expressed everything she was feeling and more.

"Sasuke-kun, I was just about to go look for you," she says lamely. ' _Stupid, stupid, stupid'_ she scold herself internally. They were a couple and she knew he was coming. That makes it sound like she didn't believe him when he said something. Like he wasn't trustworthy enough for her.

Noticing her dilemma, he ignores her comment and jumps straight to the point. "You feel it too right?"

Glancing back up, Hinata nods. She and Sasuke, for as different as they were from each other, they were very similar as well. Both quiet types who prefer the shadows and the solitude. While Naruto was loud and rambunctious, Sasuke was calm and collected. Like a pond that's hidden behind a forests brush. She just wanted to curl up next to him, rest her head on his shoulder, run a hand through his hair, and breath in his calming scent.

"Something happened with Boruto and Sarada. Dammit!" he growls, activating his Mangekyou Sharigan in his only revealed eye.

"We will need to talk to Naruto immediately. Maybe we can save them before things escalate," ' _hopefully'_ she adds in her mind.

"That or he'll think we're paranoid..." Sasuke mumbles.

"Perhaps and if that's the case, then you and I will go retrieve them ourselves, Hokage be damned..." she blushes a bit at her own use of profanity. Maybe being around Sasuke so much wasn't such a good thing for her.

Sasuke smirks, slightly surprised by her use of profanity. "Then we'd better find the dobe before our idiot kids get themselves hurt."

With that Sasuke and Hinata rush towards Naruto and Sakura's apartment, Hinata already knowing the Himawari would awaken anytime soon.


End file.
